harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot (SI)
Elliot (エリク, Eric) is bachelor in Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. Elliot can be described as meek, shy, and gentle. His younger sister Natalie often makes him the victim of pranks and bullying, leaving Elliot with low self esteem. He does however, have a kind demeanor, and tries his best to conquer his fears and work hard. He is incredibly modest, even on the rare occasion that his work is noticed. When he makes a mistake, he's often scolded by his grandfather and sister. He helps his family with their shipping business, and lives at Taro's house with the rest of his family. Elliot has a large heart despite his flaws, and will open up once befriended. 'Schedule' Gifts 'Heart Events' Purple Heart Event Requirements: *Location: Taro's House *Trigger times: 6AM - 8AM and 6PM to 10PM (Sunny), 6AM - 8AM and 12PM - 10PM (Rainy) *Elliot has a purple heart level or higher. If you walk into Taro's house, you'll find Elliot. He's slightly upset because he made a mistake yesterday and now has to clean Taro's house as punishment. If you offer to help Elliot with the cleaning, he'll be relieved that you want to help him, because he doesn't think that he can do it on his own. If you try to comfort Elliot by telling him everything will be okay, he reminds you that he already knows that and will go back to work. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: *Location: Sprout Island, after walking from Verdure Island. *1PM - 4PM (Sunny/Cloudy) *Cannot be a rainy day. *You have seen the previous event. *Elliot has a blue heart level or more. Elliot is taking a walk on the beach when he notices you. It's nice to go out for a walk on a nice day, especially to the beach! Elliot likes to look out at the sea when he goes for a walk. This is one of his favorite spots on the island. If you tell Elliot that you think it's a great spot, he'll be happy to hear it. The two of you walk closer to the water and find a shell, which fills Elliot with a sense of good luck. If you tell Elliot that you don't like his spot, he'll sadly walk away so that he can enjoy his spot on his own. ---- Green Heart Event Requirements: *Location: Taro's House. *6AM - 8AM *Elliot has a green heart color or above. *You've seen the previous events. Felicia is not feeling well. Both kids are immediately concerned about their mother's health and ask that Felicia rests. Elliot takes charge of taking care of his mother. He tells Natalie to grab a wet towel and for Taro to find a doctor. Taro runs into you as he's leaving the house in a hurry. He explains that he's off to find a doctor for Felicia. If you tell Taro that he can use your telephone to call the doctor, he and Elliot be grateful that you're wanting to help. Trent is called and gives the good news that Felicia will be okay. If you let Taro go on his own to find a doctor, Elliot will be disappointed that you didn't care enough to help. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: *Location: Your home on the farm. *Time: 10AM - 5PM *Cannot be a cloudy or rainy day. *Elliot has a yellow heart level or higher. *The previous events have been watched. Elliot has come to visit you. He asks if you'd like to come and spend time with him today. If you accept Elliot's offer, he'll be glad that you want to spend time with him. If you decline, Elliot will leave your farm looking very sad. Shortly after leaving your farm, the two of you will run into Taro. Taro needs Elliot's help with something, and asks if he'll come back to the house with him. Elliot tries to explain that he's busy, but ends up going with Taro anyways and apologizes for having to leave. Before he leaves however, Elliot asks you to meet him at Sprout Beach later on tonight. You meet with Elliot at the beach. He thanks you for being so understanding earlier, and is happy that he could be here in time to see the sunset. Elliot will be happy that the two of you can watch the sunset together. After the event is over, you will return to your home at 6PM. 'Rival Heart Events' 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Elliot, he will give you a present if you speak to him on your birthday. There are three different presents available, depending on the year. He will give you either Vegetable Juice (Year 1), Chop Suey (Year 2) or Stir-Fried Veggies (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk **If he gives you Stir-Fry Veggies, you can gift it back to him for a major boost of affection (or save it for his birthday in your refrigerator for even more heart points). 'References' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters